


Heat

by frona



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Peace Walker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frona/pseuds/frona
Summary: 汗，全是汗





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> 汗，全是汗

　　Kaz身上有烟酒气，糅杂在发皱的衣褶间，还有汗，沉闷，湿热，仿佛Kaz正发着低烧。回宿舍的路上，Kaz还很清醒，沿着火红夕阳浇筑成的橘色小路，稳稳当当地行走，进屋后却有了醉态，否则不至于像现在这样，两个人，挤在同一张可怜的椅子上。在这样近的距离下，吐息就像从打火机口跃出的火舌。

　　Snake想起荒野。那是他们初识不久的日子，有一回，在离城的路上，他们遭遇了袭击，枪火散尽后，留给他们的只剩一辆没法再开的车。Kaz试着修好它，却以失败告终。等待接应的漫长时刻里，Kaz坐在路边，在被烈日烧灼得滚烫的地面上，眯着眼睛，搭着枪，手上尽是污迹。他很热，从内到外，都像是在燃烧。

　　Snake也是，虽说，是基于另一种情绪。Kaz跨坐在他身上。这样一个大雨过后不久的傍晚，在阴沉沉的室内，关着窗，空气本就发闷，另一具躯体的贴近更是火上浇油。Snake想自己的腿根已经湿透了，Kaz也一样，Snake感觉得到，他们紧密贴合处的布料几乎黏在了皮肤上，几缕汗湿的头发落在Kaz额前，汗水沿着太阳穴爬行而下，在他的脸颊上划出一道湿痕，Snake看着，看它歪歪扭扭地在Kaz浅色的胡茬间蛇行，然后凑近了些，舔了上去。

　　胡茬粗糙地刮过Snake的舌面，汗水的咸味蔓延开，随同的还有Kaz骤然加重的呼吸。Kaz仰起头，献出自己脆弱的喉部。领巾还在，Snake一把扯开，底下是Kaz潮热泛红的颈窝，他低下头，埋在Kaz颈间，深呼吸。他迷恋这种气味，烟和酒的残余，汗水和些微淡去的香水混杂在一起，称不上好闻，但令他想要做爱。

　　他年轻的副手撕下了他的最后一层伪装。Kaz总是很性急，一点也不像他，尤其是在性方面，毫无耐心可言，他脑后的头发被粗鲁地往后拽，强迫他抬头，紧接着，Kaz的嘴唇急不可耐地压了上来，热情，滚烫。Snake急切地回吻，双臂环过Kaz的身躯，隔着布料，用力揉弄他的腰臀。

　　Kaz有个漂亮的屁股，挺翘，柔软。第一次做爱时，Snake惊讶于他的敏感。是在城内一家旅馆的二楼房间里，他记得，Kaz叫得很大声，他没阻止，楼下尽是些陌生人，声响嘈杂。在营地里，Kaz要克制些，也总渴望速战速决，但有时，Kaz的这种自我逼迫显得很迷人，让Snake想要恶作剧，他在Kaz身后摸索，触碰到裤边，将整只手掌挤了进去，过紧的布料勒得他手背生疼，但熟悉的触感很快充盈了掌心，又软，又热，他想念撞击它的感觉。

　　Kaz沉重地喘息。Snake摊开手掌，沿着臀缝，将一根手指往下滑，汗水让那道缝隙又潮又热，他触碰到了那个又紧又皱的入口，没停留，只在上方的缝隙间上下摩擦。Kaz动了情，一边低喘，一边跟着Snake抚摸他的动作前后摆胯，他们的下身相摩擦，欲望难耐。Snake硬了，Kaz更是，Snake几乎能感觉到他胸腔内心脏的剧烈搏动，如此渴望，他紧贴上来，嘴唇蹭弄着Snake唇边的皮肤。“干我，”他恳求。

　　Snake回应了他的渴求，就着当下的姿势，从椅子上站了起来。Kaz陷入了一瞬间的紧张，本能地用力搂住Snake，用双腿夹紧他的腰。这有点反应过度了，Snake想，他不会让Kaz摔下去的，他还结结实实地托着Kaz的屁股呢，况且，只有短短几步路。他们的床在内屋，空间狭窄，两张床几乎紧挨在一起，很多个夜晚，其中一张都是空的。

　　窗帘后，天色愈发昏暗，室内阴沉沉的，只有夜幕降临前的微弱光线。但他们没开灯，这样刚刚好，他们只有贴得足够近，才能看清对方的神情。那些渗了汗水，紧咬着皮肤的衣物终于被扯下，他们靠在一起，赤裸着，依然很热，在几乎不间断的亲吻间，呼吸交缠，逐渐升温。

　　他们互相触摸。Kaz还是那样急躁，握住Snake的阴茎，引导向自己腿间，姿态粗鲁又淫荡。这确实也是Snake想要的，他想就这么深深地干进Kaz体内，就像从前的许多次一样，在某场紧迫的任务之前，在简易浴室里，甚至在树林里，在聚会的间隙，偷溜到黑暗的角落里，不顾蚊虫，不顾一切，但那时是那时，现在是现在，在这燥热难当的傍晚，他有足够的空闲，从头发到胸膛，再到腰际，最后是腿间，慢慢地抚摸Kaz。Kaz很有力，有时在训练中，他们难分高下，但此刻，他瘫软在床上，除了喘息着抓紧Snake的手腕之外，什么也做不了。

　　Snake认真地抚慰Kaz，每一下撸动都缓慢而有力。这像是种甜蜜的折磨，对Kaz是，对他也是，他下腹发紧，满斥着急待发泄的欲望。Kaz抓着他。起先是手腕，Kaz的手指紧箍在上头，像是打算阻止他，却未真的用力，随着喘气声的加重，也逐渐失去了力气，手掌松开来，往上，轻轻抚摸他的手臂，出汗的手心覆上他下臂的绒毛，摩挲，发热。Snake觉得自己潮湿得像是在滴水。

　　Kaz射精了，猛烈而漫长，伴着下腹的突然绷紧和大腿的颤动，精液喷溅到小腹上。他没出声，呻吟被压抑在紧咬的嘴唇间，从耳根到胸膛，一片通红。有那么片刻的静寂，他眉头紧皱地闭着双眼，下唇被咬得发白，像是陷入了窒息。Snake继续动作，剩余的精液顺着Kaz尚未软下的阴茎，湿漉漉地漫到他的手指上。Kaz不自控地颤抖起来，一下，两下，最后终于屈服。房间霎时被又快又重的喘气声淹没，Kaz颤动，挣扎，急切地偏过头，把脸埋进枕头里，接踵而至的是被他压抑已久的呻吟，模模糊糊，还掺着几句咒骂。

　　他高潮过后的身体敏感又脆弱，Snake把沾着精液的手指往他腿间探，触碰到穴口的一刻，他反抗起来，一只脚无力地踢向Snake的肩头。Snake一把抓住，拇指抵在柔软的脚心上，只摩擦了几下，Kaz就又彻底瘫软了下来，在发笑的间隙，喘息着求饶。Snake松开他，另一只手却趁着这瞬间的顺从，借着Kaz的精液，顺利地没入了他的身体。

　　他得到一声急喘，和一下恼火的捶打。汗珠从Snake的鼻尖颤落而下，他低下头，咬Kaz的嘴唇，Kaz立马抱紧他，闷哼着回应。他们赤裸的汗湿躯体紧贴在一起，到处都湿透了，颈窝，腋下，他们相磨蹭的腹部，腿间，汗水和精液混在一起，让Kaz的后穴变得又湿又热。Kaz又硬了，Snake撤出手指，将他们坚硬的阴茎握在一块儿，又快又重地撸动了几下。“Boss，”Kaz的声音在发颤，“填满我。”

　　Snake于是不再犹豫，他低下身，炽烈的热意密不透风地拥住了他，在其他地方，其他时候，他都未曾度过如此湿热的夏天。

　　END


End file.
